Otros lenguajes
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Llegados los titanes a sus 18 años, Raven está teniendo problemas para controlar sus emociones y no logra entender el por qué. Odia los cambios y teme poner en peligro a sus compañeros así que se esfuerza por encerrar a sus doppelgangers. Entonces las cosas se ponen extrañas. Al mismo tiempo, bajo sus narices, un nuevo ataque organizado contra los titanes podría ponerlos de cabeza.
1. Sorpresas

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfiction de los jóvenes titanes. Mi pareja preferida es Raven y Chico Bestia. Se lo dedico a Gretel, mi amiga del trabajo, que es tanto o más fana de la serie que yo.**

 **. . .**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Sorpresas**

En la torre de los titanes (como no sucedía a menudo) había silencio. La noche anterior la alarma de problemas los había despertado a todos a las 3:40 de la madrugada para pelear contra Mumbo Jumbo que de nuevo intentaba robar los bancos de Jump City.

Mientras Robin estaba listo y despierto para la acción en cuestión de segundos, los demás no tenían la misma suerte. Como cualquier grupo de adolescentes perturbados a horas irrazonables, el mal humor era una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar. Mumbo Jumbo y sus trucos de magia y particulares distracciones no hacían más que empeorar las cosas, especialmente porque estaba demostrando ser verdaderamente difícil de derrotar con los cerebros adormecidos.

Todo terminó abruptamente cuando Mumbo notó que el miembro más oscuro del equipo no estaba participando activamente de la pelea y, suponiendo que podría sacar a Raven de combate tomándola desprevenida, uno de sus trucos fue a parar en su dirección.

La chica acababa de conseguir algo que de lo que nunca se había creído capaz; dormirse flotando, y cuando el ataque la golpeó sacándola de su sueño pesado, no dudó en recibir a Jumbo con dos pares de ojos rojos llenos de furia. Los siguientes segundos fueron una demostración aplastante de la diferencia de niveles entre Jumbo y su adversaria. Era evidente que el hombre acababa de entrar en una pelea que no podía ganar y que, incluso, podía matarlo. Los otros titanes, la mayoría aun un poco ralentizados por el sueño, corrieron a rescatarlo y a evitar que Raven se metiera a sí misma en la cárcel. Al lograrlo, por un momento pareció que la chica iba a arremeter contra ellos en su enojo, pero se contuvo en los últimos segundos, gruñendo y abriendo un portal para desaparecer de allí inmediatamente.

El mediodía siguiente, a pesar de haber recuperado algunas horas de sueño, la chica gótica aún no se sentía en su centro. Sus emociones brotaban y se apagaban, atacándola brutalmente para correr a esconderse como juguetones conejos cuando trataba de encerrarlas.

\- Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… - repetía sin mejoría mientras sus cejas se fruncían cada vez más. Entonces, como la noche anterior, perdió la paciencia y salió del aire con un gruñido al grito de: - ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!

Raven llevaba una hora meditando en la sala de operaciones aprovechando que los demás aún seguían dormidos. La realidad era que lo de anoche no era el primer incidente en que Raven perdía el control en el último mes. A pesar de que buscaba con desesperación la razón, no lograba comprender qué le estaba pasando y estaba creciendo en ella un gran ansiedad. Tener un desliz en la torre podía pasar desapercibido. Tenerlo en una batalla implicaba poner en riesgo a todos sus compañeros, las únicas personas importantes para ella, y no podía permitírselo.

Con su nueva explosión, una oleada de sorpresa y temor le llegó de la izquierda. Se giró aun enojada para ver al miembro verde del equipo. La sorpresa tomó posesión de su rostro entonces. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Y no había hecho ningún ruido?

\- Raven… ¿estás bien?

Enseguida la furia volvió a la cara de la chica, la emoción que más le costaba controlar.

\- ¡¿Parece que estoy bien?! – preguntó gritando. Enseguida vio que el Chico Bestia se encogía en el sillón ante su brusco trato. No tenía razón para contestarle así y eso se notaba. Solo con ver su cara, Raven se había convertido en pura tristeza y timidez, otra fuerte emoción tomando el control. – P-perdón, no quise gritarte… - comenzó a disculparse solo para golpearse la cara con fuerza después. Su mano se quedó quieta en su cara por unos segundos y al bajar, el rostro inexpresivo de Raven estaba de vuelta.

Chico Bestia la miraba embobado, su interior una mezcla de emociones danzantes, como siempre, imposible de leer. Al notar que lo miraba, desvió la vista avergonzado a la vez que una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

\- ¡Alguien no está teniendo un buen día! – le dijo con humor y rascándose el cuello.

Raven suspiró irritada y se sentó en el sillón con él. Por el momento había logrado poner sus emociones bajo control y observó a su compañero de equipo, sorprendida de no haberlo notado hasta el momento. Chico Bestia le sonreía con diversas revistas a su alrededor. La mayoría eran comics, y las que no lo eran, hablaban de videojuegos pero, aun así, Raven casi nunca lo veía leer. ¿Por qué había decidido leer en ese momento y en ese lugar? Enseguida se detuvo a examinar su línea de pensamiento. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? De pronto se dio cuenta que una parte de sí misma se estaba preguntando si no sería que el muchacho había elegido una actividad silenciosa a propósito para quedarse cerca mientras ella meditaba.

Raven se agarró la cabeza con rabia. No le gustaba estar pensando tantas tonterías.

\- Raven, en serio, ¿estás bien? – Chico Bestia volvió a preguntarle preocupado y apoyando una mano en su hombro. Desde su mano, el muchacho sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la chica y sacó la mano sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho. Raven giró despacio para verlo unos segundos y luego miró al frente sin responder.

\- Sí. – respondió primero. Hizo una pausa. – En realidad no. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme.

Raven lo miraba determinada, tratando de poner otra pared entre ellos como siempre hacía. Chico Bestia bajó las orejas levemente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

\- Seguramente podría si me dejaras. – Susurró el muchacho rompiendo el contacto visual. La joven no hizo señales de escucharlo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina. Él escuchó cómo ponía agua a calentar y enseguida supo que estaba por preparar té. Sacó la lengua ante la idea y se revolvió el pelo, tratando de quitarse los malos sentimientos de encima. Que Raven lo rechazara y pusiera paredes entre ella y todo lo demás era algo a lo que él estaba muy acostumbrado, pero no dejaba de dolerle. Era posible que nadie lo hubiera notado excepto por él, pero Chico Bestia sabía que algo le pasaba a Raven desde hacía un mes por lo menos. Mostraba más emociones y estaba más enojada. Para él era algo que festejar, parecía que se estuviera abriendo, pero ella se esforzaba por guardárselo todo, pasaba más tiempo encerrada y meditaba mucho más. – Sabés que podés contarme lo que sea, ¿no? – Le preguntó por sobre su hombro, mirándola en la otra punta de la sala con su taza de té. Ella no respondió, mirándolo y apenas entrecerrando los ojos. Luego bajó la cabeza y Chico Bestia suspiró. Encima las cosas estaban por ponerse molestas, ya lo sabía, solo bastaba que Robin despertara.

La cara del líder de los titanes la noche anterior cuando Raven había permitido que su enojo se apoderara de ella indicaba que, como mínimo, se venía un sermón. Como MÍNIMO. Pensar en eso lo irritaba. Cuando tenían 15 años y Robin tenía que correr tras ellos para que mantuvieran la disciplina, lo entendía. Especialmente si corría tras él que no era un ejemplo de buena conducta, la verdad, pero ahora que ya estaban en sus 18 no creía que fuera tan necesario. Raven ya era toda una mujer y podría solucionar sus problemas sola… Por más de que todos quisieran ayudarla. Ayudar y obligar eran cosas distintas que Robin (aunque había mejorado algo) seguía sin diferenciar del todo.

Las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abrieron para revelar al chico de la máscara entrando con aire decidido. Chico Bestia ni siquiera volteó a mirar porque con su olfato ya se daba cuenta de quién era y optó por tirarse más abajo en el sillón. Quizás si no lo veía trataría de hablar con Raven ahí mismo y, quién sabe, pudiera enterarse de algunas cosas.

\- Raven – dijo el chico maravilla acercándose a ella. - ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – Le preguntó. La chica lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. – Bien. ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó durante la noche?

Raven se movió levemente.

– No sé de qué hablas.

Robin insistió tratando de no inmutarse. – Hablo del modo en que atacaste a Mumbo. Entiendo que es un villano y que estuvieras cansada, pero nunca vi que actuaras así sin importar las circunstancias. Quisiera saber si algo te está sucediendo ya que podría afectar al equipo.

Raven pareció ofendida por el comentario al bajar levemente la cabeza, su mirada concentrada en el joven delante de ella. – No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Puede que algo me esté sucediendo, pero eso no te incumbe ni va a afectar al equipo. Yo misma voy a encargarme de que así sea. Más allá de lo que tenga que hacer. – le contestó bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y flotando fuera de la sala.

Al irse Chico Bestia soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado guardando. Dos segundos después Robin asomaba su cabeza sobre el sillón con una mirada acusadora. El joven se rió nervioso y lo saludó con una mano, - Hola Robin…

\- Azarath Metrion Zinthos… - cantaba Raven en su habitación, flotando sobre su cama. Se sentía frustrada. Después de todo, estaba meditando más que nunca y no conseguía ni la mitad de los resultados que quería.

Suspirando se dejó caer en la cama. Mantuvo la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas mientras pensaba. Sus ojos iban hacia el cajón de su escritorio de madera oscura sin desearlo y los separaba de él una y otra vez. Exhalando con calma volvió a cerrar los ojos y a comenzar la meditación. Vació su mente, trató de conectarse consigo misma y de calmarse pero altas paredes negras parecían alzarse ante ella cada vez que intentaba llegar a la razón de su raro comportamiento.

Harta de sentir que caminaba a ciegas en un limbo eterno, Raven apuntó una mano abierta hacia el cajón de su escritorio. El mismo se abrió con un golpe hasta casi salirse de su lugar. Raven movió levemente la mano hacia arriba y del cajón se alzó por el aire un espejo negro que flotó hacia ella. Lo sostuvo unos segundos sin hacer nada. No le gustaba tener que usar el espejo. Con los años se había vuelto casi de mal augurio para ella. Cada vez que lo usaba y se encontraba con sus emociones descubría cosas que no quería descubrir. Cada visita a su interior traía cambios y, la verdad, los cambios no la complacían ni un poco.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos alzando el espejo hasta ponerlo frente a su rostro. Al abrirlos pudo ver su reflejo y una fuerza la succionó al interior del cristal. Se encontró entonces en un camino de tierra en mitad del aire. Unos pasos más adelante, un portal. Se puso la capucha y caminó hacia él despacio, como resistiéndose a lo que pasaría después.

Al atravesarlo, fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo de su versión más animada; la alegre.

\- ¡Raven, Raven! ¡Por fin viniste! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! – gritaba saltando junto a ella. Raven hizo una mueca en respuesta. No importaba cuánto creciera, su parte feliz seguía siendo igual de infantil.

\- Así que te dignaste a aparecer comprendiendo que ya no podías seguir evitando este tema, ¿no? – preguntó su parte intelectual, apareciendo desde detrás de un árbol de caramelos. Raven hizo otra mueca. Esto ya la estaba irritando.

\- ¡¿Por qué no se callan todas de una vez?! A nadie le interesa nada de esto, especialmente a esta mocosa – dijo la furia señalando a Raven – que lleva un mes encerrándonos por todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

El intelecto soltó aire por la nariz con las manos en la cadera. – Otra explosión de enojo. Muy útil. – señaló alzando una ceja en dirección a la furia. – Raven, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

La chica miró a su doppelganger con indiferencia. – Para entender, supongo.

El intelecto sonrió. Respuesta perfecta para ella. – Entonces hay alguien con quien tenés que hablar. – le dijo moviéndose a la izquierda. En el fondo, bajo un árbol se encontraban el amor y la timidez mirándola. El amor vio la señal del intelecto y pateó levemente a la timidez que estaba agachada en el suelo junto a ella. Se puso de pie y ambas caminaron hacia las demás.

Raven las miraba con cautela. No lograba comprender qué podían tener que ver estas dos con su desequilibrio emocional. Normalmente la tristeza y el enojo eran quienes la desequilibraban. Además el amor era tan ajeno a ella como el tofu. Más aun incluso desde lo que había pasado con Malchior años atrás.

El amor le sonrió. – Querida, ¿querés que te diga qué es lo que te está pasando?

Raven entrecerró los ojos. Por alguna razón hablar con el amor la irritaba en sobremanera. -¿Por qué tendrías que decírmelo vos? Que lo diga el intelecto.

\- Porque es mi territorio en el que estás tan perdida. – le contestó la doppelganger violeta.

Raven la miró incrédula por unos segundos, digiriendo sus palabras. – Mis problemas no tienen nada que ver con el amor. Eso es imposible. – contestó escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

La otra Raven cruzó los brazos. Desde detrás de ella habló la timidez: - Estás avergonzada, p-pero… eso no borra la verdad.

Raven sintió cómo volvía a perder el control y la figura del enojo a su lado crecía.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó enfurecida. – No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus idioteces.

Con un movimiento del brazo, Raven creó una gran burbuja en la que encerró a todas las emociones. Los ojos se le habían vuelto totalmente blancos y brillaban. Mientras la figura del enojo crecía dentro de la esfera negra, Raven luchaba por evitar que sus ojos se volvieran rojos. Se enfocó en la imagen de lo que quería crear y movió sus manos para moldear la burbuja hasta crear barrotes y un techo. Así creó una jaula negra con las otras Ravens dentro y respiró agitada habiendo completado su labor.

\- ¡Con encerrarnos no se soluciona nada, Raven! ¡Dijiste que querías entender! – le reprochó el intelecto.

Raven se volteó dándoles la espalda y agarrándose a su capucha. – No necesito entender mientras todo siga bajo control. – Dijo mientras se alejaba caminando.

\- ¡¿ESTO TE PARECE TENER LAS COSAS BAJO CONTROL?! – Le gritó por último el doppelganger amarillo pero Raven la ignoró mientras salía de un tirón del espejo. Hizo ademán de arrojar el objeto contra la pared y ver cómo se rompía en mil pedazos, pero se detuvo. Se agarró la cabeza y trató de respirar hondo, pero estaba temblando y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Se rió, con una risa áspera y fea, del dolor de cabeza que la estaba golpeando.

\- ¿Amor…? No me hagan reír. – murmuró agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo en la cama.

Como parecía que los villanos estaban por algún lado haciendo picnics y gastando su día en actividades poco conflictivas, los titanes no tenían nada que hacer y, como la mayoría seguían medio cansados por la batalla matutina, Chico Bestia no tenía nadie con quien jugar, ni nadie con quien ir al parque. Básicamente, estaba muy aburrido tirado en la cama creando un juego de cualquier cosa. En el momento, por ejemplo, buscaba posiciones raras para estar ahí sin hacer nada. Tenía la espalda baja apoyada en la cama, y los brazos y la cabeza en el suelo mirando el techo. En los últimos minutos había notado que el techo tenía varias telarañas y ya había imaginado tres posibles situaciones que podrían generarse si se convertía en araña e iba a visitar a la dueña de alguna de ellas.

Se hizo el muerto unos segundos ahí solito y tirado porque, por dios, se le estaban muriendo las neuronas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué y no se iba a levantar _porque sí_ , claramente. Resopló moviendo la cabeza. Entonces empezó a escuchar algo. Unos golpes rítmicos. Algo grande chocando contra una pared. Fuera la que fuera chirriaba un poco al moverse. Empezó a entrecerrar los ojos suponiendo de qué se trababa cuando escuchó un gemido femenino que definitivamente pertenecía a Starfire.

La cara se le puso roja como un tomate y se levantó atropelladamente escapando lo más rápido posible de su habitación y tapándose los oídos. Maldito Robin y maldita Starfire aprovechando el tiempo muerto para "conocerse más profundamente" como novios que eran. No es que Chico Bestia tuviera un problema con eso… es solo que no le gustaba tener tan buen oído y no sabía cómo mirarlos después. Pobre Starfire, si se enteraba que ya se conocía (¡sin querer, dios!) todos sus "ruiditos" de memoria le iba a agarrar un ataque. Y Robin seguro que lo asesinaba.

Caminó directo a la sala de operaciones. Después de todas las veces que esto le había pasado, había descubierto que los dos lugares más interesantes para esperar a que todo termine y que permitían no escuchar nada eran la sala de operaciones y el techo. Y como no tenía tantas cosas interesantes para hacer en el techo, eligió ir hacia la sala. Dentro, Ciborg, que había sido el último en despertar, estaba preparando algo que comer. La verdad es que al Chico Bestia le importaba poco lo que fuera porque le llegaba un fuerte olor a carne que era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba a punto de gritarle que eso era asesinato cuando vio a Raven meditando junto al ventanal y se detuvo. Podía escucharla susurrando su mantra desde la entrada. Sonrió y se acercó al sillón que estaba a 2 metros de la chica. Al llegar, se acostó tratando de no hacer ruido y respiró hondo, satisfecho.

Un aroma totalmente distinto al de la terrible carne de su amigo lo sorprendió. Abrió los ojos desconcertado. Luego volvió a inspirar examinando el olor. Se trataba de algo difícil de describir, un poco mentolado pero dulce y suave a la vez. Por alguna razón le resultaba adictivo. Se descubrió a si mismo cerrando los ojos y embriagándose con el misterioso aroma. Ay, ¿cómo podía existir algo tan maravilloso? ¿De dónde venía?

Chico Bestia respiró profundo mientras se ponía de pie. Dio uno a uno pasos en dirección a lo que parecía la fuente del olor hasta que, fuera lo que fuera, estaba indudablemente frente a él. Entonces abrió los ojos y se cayó hacia atrás de un salto. Raven volteó la cabeza levemente ante el ruido y entrecerró los ojos para demostrarle al hombrecito verde que la estaba molestando. El Chico Bestia yacía en el suelo a su izquierda tapándose la boca y con la cara particularmente roja. La chica lo observó unos minutos más.

En todos sus años de vida, la chica nunca había conocido a alguien más sensible que Chico Bestia. Pasaban los años y el muchacho seguía siendo una revolución de emociones constante. Un segundo era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, al siguiente estaba deshecho de tristeza en el suelo, luego estaba enojado hasta las nubes pero volvía a estar triste para volver a estar alegre, para después mezclar todo sin razón. Era todo un misterio para Raven cómo hacía para vivir consigo mismo. En ese momento, sin embargo, una sola emoción se alzaba sobre las otras con mucha fuerza. Vergüenza. Pestañeó dos veces. ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto, el muchacho hiperventilaba. Su olfato lo había llevado hasta Raven. Y, no solo eso, ¡sino que tenía razón! ¡El maravilloso aroma que estaba siguiendo _sí_ emanaba de ella! Se encogió todavía más en su posición en el suelo. ¡Qué horror! ¡¿Se estaba volviendo un pervertido o qué?! No podía ser que de pronto le pareciera que Raven olía mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto en su vida, ni que fuera tan bella y lo estuviera mirando con sus intensos ojitos violetas que le hacían sentir que se estaba derritiendo por dentro y… ¡WOW! Tenía que parar rápido.

\- ¡Retirada! – gritó sin poder contenerse mientras corría hacia la cocina.

\- Hermano, ¿qué rayos…? – comenzó a preguntarle Cyborg al verlo entrar, pero quedó callado al ver que su mejor amigo, el único vegetariano que conocía, metía la cabeza en la carne para las milanesas que estaba preparando. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, con la cabeza en el bol con carne y huevos. Un ENORME escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tan grande que se podía ver cómo su cuerpo se retorcía. Entonces sacó la cabeza y comenzó a tener arcadas como loco mientras los ojos le lloraban.

Cyborg, estupefacto, no lograba sacar palabras de su boca. Movía la manos lentamente señalando la carne y luego a su amigo, y luego a la carne sin entender. Hasta que reaccionó en lo más importante del asunto.

\- ¡BB, ME ESTÁS ARRUINANDO LA PREPARACIÓN! – gritó el hombretón indignado. Cuando Chico Bestia finalmente dejó de toser y ahogarse con el peor olor del mundo, se enderezó un poco y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó una voz que lo hizo saltar. Raven estaba parada a su lado cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Chico Bestia estuvo a punto taparse la nariz cuando notó que, igual, lo único que podía oler era el limón, el huevo y la malvada carne. Entonces, a pesar de su sufrimiento sonrió.

\- ¡Nada! – dijo con voz inocente. Raven levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan… avergonzado? ¿Y tan preocupado? – preguntó Raven, las acciones del muchacho habiendo despertado en ella una curiosidad voraz. La joven se iba acercando a Chico Bestia sin darse cuenta mientras éste se echaba para atrás, sus emociones intensificándose cada vez más. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Le tenía… miedo? Raven se detuvo. La idea de que su amigo le tuviera miedo le causaba dolor en el pecho. Se echó para atrás un paso y desvió la vista. El muchacho, a pesar de la vergüenza y la confusión con sus nuevos pensamientos, enseguida notó el cambio en Raven y, sin pensar avanzó y le puso una mano en el brazo.

\- Ey, de verdad que no es nada. No te preocupes, Rae. – le aseguró. Raven lo miró. De verdad era sorprendente cómo su interior cambiaba por completo de un segundo a otro. Ahora era pura seguridad y preocupación por ella. De pronto vió cómo algo más aparecía. Alegría. Sus ojos se iban abriendo despacio y se le coloreaban las mejillas. No entendía el por qué hasta que notó que ella estaba sonriendo.

Se echó otro paso para atrás, sorprendida, movió una vez la cabeza y volvió a su máscara de inexpresión. Algunas veces no le molestaba si se le escapaba una sonrisa o tenía una "pequeña" explosión de enojo, pero en estos momentos en que sus emociones tan fuertemente luchaban por escapársele, no podía permitirse ni eso. Se puso la capucha y se fue sin decir más. Chico Bestia y Cyborg se quedaron quietos unos minutos antes de que el más grande hablara.

\- ¿Raven acaba de sonreír? – preguntó como si realmente no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de ver. Había sido un gesto tan pequeño que era difícil definirlo. – Un segundo. ¡¿TE acaba de sonreír?!

El Chico Bestia no se movió de su sitio pero una enorme sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. Finalmente, hizo un leve movimiento con los hombros hacia arriba sin que la sonrisa desapareciera.


	2. Molestias

**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo. La idea es subir uno cada domingo. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten y comenten por favor! Me harían muy feliz :)**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Molestias**

Quizás habían pasado dos días, quizás habían pasado veinte, quizás había pasado toda una eternidad, pero el Chico Bestia casi ni aparecía en el camino de Raven. Y eso a ella la irritaba. La irritaba bastante más de lo que quería. Especialmente porque las contadas ocasiones que se encontraban casualmente, el muchacho parecía permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella. Ya no se quedaba cerca cuando meditaba tampoco. Si ella entraba en la habitación, adiós. Él salía.

Por ridículo que le resultara, además, mientras más se repetía esta situación, más irritaba estaba y más debía meditar. Cada vez pasaba más horas encerrada o en soledad tratando de controlar sus impulsos. Suponía que se estaba esforzando demasiado y se estaban mostrando las consecuencias. Todos los días y a toda hora le dolía la cabeza. A veces era un dolor bajo y dormido pero constante y otras veces era parecido a un taladro sobre el cráneo que no la dejaba pensar. En estos momentos, el dolor era imparable y Raven estaba encerrada en su habitación meditando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar el horrible impulso de destruir todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, si le hubiesen dicho que con romper cosas se le pasaría el dolor, no habría dudado dos veces en hacerlo. Su mantra se repetía una y otra vez con distintos niveles de irritación hasta volverse un murmullo peligroso de palabras imposibles de repetir, la furia tomando lo mejor de ella.

Raven se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación. Subió las escaleras en un borrón violeta por la velocidad y salió al techo gritando desaforadamente.

\- ¡ODIO, ODIO, ODIO, ODIO ESTO! – soltó la joven. Estaba sobrecargada y, aunque fuera unos segundos, quería ser libre de todo. Si tenía que gritar y sufrir, quería hacerlo de una vez y sacárselo de encima. A su alrededor, una fuerza oscura se levantaba del suelo, surgiendo de la planta de sus pies. - Maldita magia y ¡MALDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA! – Sus poderes crecían manifestando su enojo de un modo demasiado real. La magia negra formaba tentáculos que, cómo látigos, golpeaban el piso a su alrededor. - ¡ODIO QUE ME DUELA LA CABEZA Y ODIO NO PODER CONTROLARME!

Raven se agarró la cabeza. Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y que tenía dos palpitares; uno en donde se debe, en el corazón, y otro en la mitad de la frente.

\- ¡RAVEN! – escuchó a alguien gritarle. Creyó reconocer la voz, pero con lo poco que se habían visto en el último tiempo, no quiso creerlo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse el dolor a la fuerza. Una aureola negra se formó a su alrededor, y grandes gotas negras salieron disparadas como si fuera agua salpicando. Escuchó que la otra persona murmuraba algo incomprensible pero no hizo caso. Gritó enojada. ¡Que se fuera ese dolor de cabeza, por dios!

De pronto sintió dos brazos que la envolvían. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró contra el pecho de un hombre. El traje negro y violeta le dijo que era el Chico Bestia y que realmente quien la había llamado antes había sido él.

\- Raven, todo va a estar bien. Solo cálmate un poco. Si querés ahora gritamos juntos, volamos o algo, pero… esto me preocupa. – le dijo el muchacho abrazándola. Raven miró su rostro. Observaba nervioso a su alrededor la energía negra que los rodeaba como si esperara que en breve se volviera contra ellos. La chica volvió a bajar la mirada. Se sentía extraña siendo abrazada por el chico verde pero la acción había sido tan sorpresiva que la ira se había evaporado en el aire. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y la magia cayó al suelo sin fuerzas volviéndose humo. El chico relajó toda su postura y soltó aire. Enseguida rió y se alejó despacio de Raven. Mientras sacaba los brazos, nunca perdía el contacto, al punto que sus dedos acariciaron la capa al final antes de separarse por completo. Luego llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza, un ligero rubor le coloreaba las mejillas. – Así que… ¿alguien está estresada? – preguntó con inocencia y una enorme sonrisa divertida.

Uno de los ojos de Raven titiló ante el comentario. Eso hizo que Chico Bestia reprimiera una carcajada. Si encima de que la estaba haciendo enojar, se le reía en la cara, seguro lo tiraba de la torre.

\- Estoy bien. – contestó secamente la joven.

\- Sí, tanto como yo comiendo un bistec. – respondió el chico, burlón.

La chica entrecerró los ojos tratando de perforarle el cerebro al muchacho con la mirada (si es que tenía cerebro porque no lo usaba mucho en su opinión). Después de unos minutos él también la miraba con la misma cara.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando Raven y, sí, tengo cerebro, gracias. – comentó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y mirando enfurruñado en otra dirección. Raven soltó la más pequeña de las risas, sus comisuras apenas curvadas hacia arriba. A pesar de eso, estaba algo enojada por el modo en que el joven venía evitándola y se encaminó a la puerta. – Wow, - soltó el chico, estirando el brazo para agarrarla y, una vez que la había detenido, soltándola como si le quemara. - ¿no querés que hablemos un rato? Digo, estabas teniendo todo este… _algo_ que pasó y yo estoy acá… así que podrías contarme, si querés. Sabés que podés contarme lo que quieras, ¿no?

Se extendió entre ellos un silencio largo que puso al chico muy nervioso. Entonces Raven puso todo su cuerpo en su dirección y, mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a decirle cosas que no quería decirle.

\- Siempre decís lo mismo, ¿sabías…? – Inclinó la cabeza como si quisiera comprender algo al verlo y no pudiera. – Pero, ¿cómo podría decirle cualquier cosa a alguien que me evita?

Lo había tomado por sorpresa. No solo lo sentía, se lo veía en la cara. Abrió la boca para decirle algo y ella estuvo segura de que iba a ser una mentira. Lo fulminó con la mirada, las comisuras de sus labios inclinándose hacia abajo y el hombre calló. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cuál podía ser la explicación? No había nada que justificara ignorar a alguien así por tanto tiempo (aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente). Entonces, cómo siempre pasaba con el Chico Bestia, su rostro y todo su panorama emocional se transformó para convertirse en pura tristeza. Había entendido que estaba enojada con él y que no importaba lo que dijera, no iba a poder girar la balanza fácilmente. Su rostro era el de un perrito mojado, rogándole que lo perdonara. "No quise hacerme pis en tu alfombra o romper tus zapatos, simplemente pasó, perdón". Raven tragó saliva. Starfire a veces le ponía esos ojitos de cachorro y le era muy difícil resistir, pero ahora que veía al Chico Bestia entendía perfectamente que ÉL le había enseñado a la Tamaraniana a poner ese look. Su rostro te hacía pensar en un perrito en una caja de cartón en mitad de la lluvia, y a nadie le gusta ver un perrito triste en mitad de la lluvia…

Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara. – Solo decime por qué me estabas evitando. – dijo la chica dándose por vencida.

El muchacho sonrió con ganas pero enseguida la sonrisa desapareció, se sonrojó y empezó a mirar para los costados, rascándose la cabeza. Claro, no quería decirle que, desde hacía unos días, ella olía como los ángeles, le encantaba verla, que tenía una figura increíble, que todos sus gestos le parecían perfectos, medidos, justos, impecables y que, claro, se estaba volviendo loco. Que estar en la misma habitación con ella le generaba mucho estrés y mucho placer, solo con oler su aroma. Y que cuando no estaba borracho de ella y desvariando, tenía miedo porque no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora, que le estaba costando tanto no acercarse a su cuello y olerla o probarla? Era el animal en él contra el humano en él.

\- Es que estabas tan, uh, tan seria últimamente y pensé que te pasaba algo y que no querrías que me acerque mucho. Viste que siempre termino irritándote aunque no quiera así que… eso. – Contestó torpemente. Raven levantó una ceja.

\- Nunca te importó si me molestabas. – afirmó sin dudas.

\- Y mirá a dónde me trajo; me tiraste por la ventana una vez.

Ella lo miró sin entusiasmo. Parpadeó dos veces, entendiendo, y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces volvió a voltear hacia la puerta y la abrió sin tocarla. Inclinando apenas la cabeza preguntó "¿Bajás?" y recibió una enorme oleada de alegría en respuesta. Sin embargo, llegando a las escaleras y en el oscuro pasillo, unas luces les llamaron la atención. Una provenía de la capa de Raven, en el centro de su pecho y la otra del cinturón de Chico Bestia. Era la alarma. Tenían problemas.

El comunicador de Raven sonó después. La joven lo sacó de su cinturón y en él apareció la cara de Robin, su líder.

\- Raven, tenemos problemas en la penitenciaría. ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el joven enmascarado rápidamente.

\- En el techo. Chico Bestia está conmigo. – respondió ella inexpresiva.

\- Vamos a tomar el auto T, nos vemos abajo. – afirmó el titán, pero antes de que terminara la comunicación, Chico Bestia desvió el aparato de Raven hacia sí mismo.

\- Wow, wow, Raven y yo los alcanzamos allá. Vamos volando.

Robin estuvo quieto dos segundos y luego asintió. – Bien. Nos vemos allá.

Raven levantó una ceja en dirección al chico verde. – Ah… podríamos haber ido en el auto. – señaló. Detrás de sus palabras se escondía una pregunta.

El muchacho hizo un movimiento de hombros, como si el tema no tuviera mucha importancia. – También podemos ir volando.

Raven no hizo ningún gesto mientras el chico se transformaba en un cuervo verde y se paraba en el borde de la terraza. Hizo un sonido llamándola y juntos volaron hacia el oeste. La ciudad se extendía bajo sus cuerpos; edificios y casas pasando cerca tan solo un instante para quedar luego atrás. Raven suspiró ante la calma. Cuando Chico Bestia se transformaba y perdía su capacidad de hablar, Raven podía relajarse sin culpas. Estaba bastante relajada mientras volaban, a pesar de que se dirigían a una batalla. Fue entonces cuando notó que ya no tenía dolor de cabeza. Ese dolor incesante de los últimos días había desaparecido por completo. Entonces sonrió una sonrisa grande como la de su doppelganger rosa. Aunque solo por un segundo. Cuando dos segundos después Chico Bestia volteó para verla, ya había desaparecido.

Unos metros más adelante, se alzaba la penitenciaría, una construcción de dos manzanas alejada de los barrios comunes. Varias torres de vigilancia estaban esparcidas en su contorno y todas las paredes estaban reforzadas con metal. Claro, Jump City no tenía puros delincuentes comunes. Se oyó el sonido de un golpe, algo que chocaba contra otra cosa, ambas muy duras, y que alguna sufría daños. Se apuraron a llegar, y desde el aire vieron quién estaba ocasionando problemas; Cinderblock. Raven se detuvo y el cuervo verde giró para posarse en su brazo cuando ella sacó el comunicador. El rostro del chico maravilla apareció del otro lado.

\- Robin, llegamos. Cinderblock se escapó de su celda. – informó la joven gótica en tono monocorde.

\- Bien. Estamos llegando. Manténganlo ocupado hasta entonces. Y Raven… - El muchacho hizo una pausa pensando sus palabras. – cuidado.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, enfadada. El comentario significaba que Robin seguía preocupado porque perdiera el control. Habían peleado contra otros villanos después del incidente nocturno con Mumbo y se había comportado como debía. Esperaba un poco más de confianza y respeto de su líder. Apretó el comunicador apagado con fuerza y Chico Bestia en su brazo lo notó y la miró con sus pequeños ojos negros. Guardó el comunicador y juntos se dirigieron hacia el gigante de piedra.

Al acercarse vieron qué había producido el fuerte sonido de hacía unos minutos. Cinderblock estaba utilizando los autos de los policías estacionados en el patio de la cárcel como proyectiles gigantes, cada uno terminando en el mismo punto contra la pared reforzada que le permitía salir de allí. Era un accionar algo extraño para el gigante que solía hacer las cosas sin pensar demasiado, basándose en su fuerza bruta.

Raven voló a su alrededor disparándole bolas negras de energía mientras Chico Bestia aterrizaba y se convertía en un mamut para embestirlo con sus grandes cuernos. El gigante gruñó con rabia ante el dolor del ataque y por un momento se miró a sí mismo y movió la cabeza como perdido. Entonces volvió a enderezarse, la vista fija en el frente y lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al mamut que se convirtió en un gorrión y escapó volando. El chico Bestia vio cómo Raven se acercaba al enemigo con velocidad, una enorme ansiedad creciendo de pronto en su interior. Siguió a Raven con la vista hasta que, luego de golpear a Cinderblock con un auto, esquivara un puñetazo al aire.

Al muchacho no le gustaba estar peleando solos. Tenía miedo, que era algo que normalmente no le pasaba. Temía por Raven. El corazón le subía a la garganta cada vez que un ataque se dirigía hacia ella. Esto le sucedía desde el día en que había notado su maravilloso olor, pero hasta ahora no les había tocado luchar solos. Había evitado estar solo con ella, en general. Esta era otra razón para ello. No sabía bien qué le pasaba pero estaba seguro de algo. Si Cinderblock le tocaba un solo pelo, lo iba a destrozar en mil pedazos, costara lo que costara.

El gigante gruñó de nuevo ante el dolor del auto golpeándolo y, de nuevo, pareció desorientado. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg llegaron entonces, Robin gritando su frase característica. Chico Bestia se acercó a él, nunca perdiendo a Raven de vista, incapaz de controlarse.

\- Rob, algo no está bien. Cinderblock está actuando extraño. – Señaló.

\- ¿En qué sentido, Chico Bestia?

\- No lo sé. Está pensando más. Pero… como un robot. Fijate cuando lo golpean… - Ambos miraron al gigante cuando unos volteos de Starfire estallaban contra él. Antes del golpe parecía que hiciera todo mecánicamente. Al recibirlo, el gigante gruñó y alzó una mano tratando de estampar a la chica como si fuera una mosca sin lograrlo. - ¡Ahí! – Gritó Chico Bestia. Cinderblock miró desconcertado a su alrededor, como ya había hecho varias veces. Se miró a sí mismo y luego de nuevo comenzó a actuar como un robot. La máscara de Robin se estiró ante la escena, mostrando su sorpresa.

\- Parece que no tuviera control de lo que hace. ¡Puede que esté siendo controlado por alguien más! – determinó, corriendo hacia la acción. - ¡Titanes! ¡Vamos a derrotarlo pronto y ver quién está detrás de esto!

Pelearon todos juntos. Cada vez que sufría, Cinderblock parecía recobrar la conciencia, pero enseguida volvía a perderla bajo un trance inexplicable. Seguía tratando de romper la pared reforzada de la cárcel, siempre apuntando al mismo lugar donde la pared cada vez estaba más hundida. No resistiría mucho.

Robin se enfadaba de solo pensar en que Cinderblock se les escapara y les pidió a los otros que atacaran todos juntos. El ataque conjunto pareció tener el efecto deseado. El gigante se tambaleó hacia atrás, como si estuviese por desmayarse, pero recobró el equilibrio al final y atinó a tirar a Raven de aire. La chica golpeó el suelo soltando un "¡oof!". Enojada, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su magia le rodeó el puño lista para atacar cuando un chita verde pasó a su lado. Al llegar al gigante se convirtió en un Triceratops que envistió al monstruo una y otra vez hasta llevarlo contra la pared. Aun entonces no se detuvo hasta verlo derrotado y sin conocimiento. Cuando volvió a su forma humana, el Chico Bestia respiraba con fuerza y con los puños apretados. Parecía que tuviera la espalda más grande de lo normal. Parecía un hombre. O eso fue lo que pensó Raven antes de que Robin interrumpiera el momento con su preocupación e irritación. Claro, ahora resultaba que tenía dos titanes "fuera de control". Giró los ojos extremadamente irritada.

* * *

Más tarde, en la torre, Chico Bestia caminaba hacia la sala de operaciones. Se había encerrado a sí mismo para dormir después del incidente con Cinderblock. Se sentía como un oso, con la necesidad imperiosa de hibernar. No era tanto el agotamiento físico como el mental de saber que no había podido parar después de que el enemigo estuviera claramente acorralado. Ahora que salía, lo único que le preocupaba era comer algo. Y quizás ver a Raven. Y evitar a Robin.

Abrió la puerta de la sala común y dio dos pasos al frente cuando vio el cabello picudo de Robin saliendo del sillón. Giró en seco y, tratando de no alertarlo, caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

\- Vení un segundo, Chico Bestia. Quiero hablar con vos. – dijo el joven maravilla y el otro muchacho hizo una mueca en respuesta. Vencido, avanzó hacia el sillón, quedándose parado detrás de él. Delante se extendían imágenes de la batalla con Cinderblock. Chico Bestia tragó saliva. Sermones ilustrados. Genial. – Mirá esto. – dijo Robin, mostrándole un sector de la grabación de la cárcel en el que Cinderblock recibía un golpe y por unos momentos parecía desorientado antes de volver a actuar extraño. El Chico Bestia apoyó los antebrazos sobre el respaldo del sillón mirando. Ver a Cinderblock lo irritaba porque no podía dejar de pensar que había golpeado a Raven. Imperdonable.

Robin lo miró levantando una ceja. Luego dirigió la vista a unos papeles que tenía en la mesa. También había, alrededor de la proyección de Cinderblock, grabaciones de peleas anteriores con otros villanos.

\- Estuve analizando las últimas peleas que tuvimos para ver si esto ha pasado antes sin que lo notemos, pero ninguno de los otros villanos presentaba los "síntomas" de Cinderblock. Es muy posible que estuviera bajo algún tipo de control mental o que le hayan insertado alguna maquinaria de avanzada que controle sus movimientos. Le pedí a los policías y guardias de la penitenciaría que nos avisen si al despertar continúa actuando de la misma manera. – Robin volvió a mirar a Chico Bestia. No dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que él también lo miró. – ¿Querés contarme por qué lo atacaste de esa manera?

El muchacho hizo una mueca de incomodidad. - ¿No…? – contestó inseguro, pero imaginaba que no había en realidad opción en el tema.

\- Digo porque sé por qué lo hiciste. Pero te doy la oportunidad de explicarte, si querés. – dijo Robin volviendo a mirar sus papeles haciéndose el distraído.

El Chico Bestia se quedó muy quieto. Robin era TOTALMENTE capaz de ver a través de él. Le dio un escalofrío. – Solo me estaba poniendo de mal humor, nada fuera de lo común, ni nada que merezca tu atención, Rob. ¡Nop! ¡Nada de nada! De verdad que no fue NADA y ¡DEJÁ DE MIRARME ASÍ! – gritó finalmente el Chico Bestia, viendo que Robin lo miraba fijo con los ojos escondidos bajo la máscara. La perfecta cara de poker.

\- Entonceees… - empezó Robin despacio, levantando una ceja, - no tiene nada que ver con que Cinderblock golpeara a Raven, ¿nooo?

Mientras Chico Bestia se ponía pálido como una aceituna que estuvo mucho tiempo en salmuera, Robin empezaba a sonreír con malicia. Pronto no pudo resistirse más y empezó a reír a carcajadas. El muchacho a su lado abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

\- ¡Noo! ¡C-claro que no! – contestó al fin, luego de largo rato. Hizo un puchero porque Robin no dejaba de reírse a pesar de sus palabras. Luego gruñó y se fue hacia la cocina. Que se pudriera, no le importaba, se dijo a sí mismo aunque era mentira y estaba más que avergonzado. Encima de que no sabía por qué hacía las cosas que hacía, tenía a su líder riéndose a costa suya. Que…

\- ¡Maravilloso! – gritó Starfire entrando emocionada. - ¡Oh, Robin, es maravilloso! ¡Debemos participar de la celebración y visitar el parque de las diversiones! – gritó como si cantara mientras se acercaba al chico maravilla que estaba en el sillón. Chico Bestia sonrió, escuchando la conversación desde la cocina mientras hervía brócoli. Robin seguía mirando las imágenes y los papeles que tenía delante. La chica se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón junto a su novio, asomando la cabeza y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Star? – Le preguntó Robin, girando para verla, saliendo de su trance detectivesco.

\- ¡Esto, Robin! – contestó la chica poniendo el anuncio de un festival delante de su cara. Robin lo tomó y lo examinó con el ceño fruncido. El viernes, de 19 a 24 hs. Mm... Un horario algo peligroso, muchos robos podían suceder en ese período de tiempo.

\- No sé si sea la mejor idea. La ciudad podría sufrir muchos daños si vamos. – contestó finalmente.

\- Pero Robin, solo son unas pocas horas. Nada tan terrible podría pasar. – respondió la joven pelirroja, su sonrisa desapareciendo rápidamente.

\- Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en unas horas, Star. Además, con lo que pasó con Cinderblock, un ataque organizado podría estar a punto de suceder bajo nuestras narices. Tenemos que estar atentos. – Dijo el chico dirigiendo toda su atención a las pantallas de nuevo. Haciendo zoom en distintos sectores del hombre de piedra, chequeando cada agujero, grieta o forma que se hundiera o sobresaliera, ya que allí podía esconderse un dispositivo de control que estuviera detrás de sus problemas.

La joven tamaraniana lo miró con tristeza unos segundos. Después bajó la cabeza son un suspiro silencioso. – Robin, ¿debemos siempre ser superhéroes? No solo somos quienes protegen la ciudad. También somos novios. – le dijo. La máscara de Robin se inclinó lleno de tristeza, pero no giró a verla ni supo qué contestarle. Para él, proteger la ciudad era una de sus mayores prioridades. La chica respiró fuerte por la nariz, tratando de evitar que le resbalaran los mocos. No fue un gesto muy femenino, pero delató que estaba a punto de llorar. Robin se giró para verla pero Starfire ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. El chico maravilla se levantó de un salto y corrió tras ella llamándola.

El muchacho verde asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. Pobre Star, seguro que no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, Robin y Starfire apenas actuaban como pareja. Era claro que lo eran, pero no se notaba más allá de las sonrisas y algún que otro beso pasajero en los labios. Bueno, en público, al menos.

Chico Bestia abandonó el brócoli un rato, cerrando la puerta para que el olor no se escapara, y caminó hacia el sillón. En él había quedado el panfleto publicitario del festival al que Starfire quería ir. Se realizaría en un parque de diversiones recientemente renovado. Al ver la imagen, Chico Bestia sintió una gran tristeza apoderándose de él, pero guardó el papel en su pantalón y volvió a la cocina.

Después de comer, el muchacho caminó por uno de los largos pasillos de la torre hacia la habitación de Starfire. Tocó la puerta dos veces y la llamó con cautela. Llevaba detrás de su espalda el panfleto del festival.

\- ¿Star?

Desde el interior de la habitación le llegó el sonido de sábanas que se mueven. Luego unos pequeños pasos se acercaron y Starfire abrió la puerta. Seguía triste y se notaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera querría, ya que la alienígena solía estar siempre feliz. Chico Bestia le sonrió.

\- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó. La chica negó con la cabeza y entró al cuarto sentándose en la cama y dejando la puerta abierta para que el muchacho entrara. Lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

\- No comprendo por qué Robin no desea embarcarse en aventuras y actividades conmigo que no sean salvar la ciudad en la que vivimos. – Dijo la pelirroja con un movimiento de manos desanimado.

\- Bueno, Robin es así. Mi sabia abuelita solía decir: "si te gusta alguien serio, no esperes que sea divertido solo porque se vuelva tu pareja".

Starfire soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario. Luego volvió a perder la sonrisa. – Aun así no logro comprenderlo. Si somos pareja, debería haber momentos en que podamos actuar como gordnofs enamorados. – insistió la joven. Luego suspiró y miró a su amigo. - ¿Cómo soportas este sentimiento en el pecho, Chico Bestia? – le preguntó algo suplicante, llevándose una mano al corazón. El chico parpadeó un par de veces sin entender.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Por supuesto, ¿cómo soportas que la persona que amas no corresponda tus deseos de estar cerca de ella? – volvió a preguntar la Tamaraniana.

El chico se echó para atrás alzando los brazos entre ellos defensivamente. – ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡¿A quién se supone que amo?!

\- ¿No es eso obvio? – preguntó Starfire con inocencia, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. El chico le contestó que no, que claro que NO. – Pues, a Raven, por supuesto.

Si hubiese estado tomando algo, lo habría escupido en su cara. _¡¿CÓMO?!_ – ¡N-n-n-n-n-n-no, Starfire! No estoy e-e-enamor… Enamorad-o de Raven. No, no. NO. De… veras que no. – contestó atropelladamente, incapaz de pronunciar ciertas palabras sin temblar y con la cara roja. La Tamaraniana se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- Pero, amigo Chico Bestia, ¿estás seguro de tus palabras? Tu rostro se está volviendo más rojo que su verde natural. – comentó la chica con cautela. Si no la hubiese tenido pegada, la boca de Chico Bestia habría colgado de un lado, se habría caído al suelo y se habría roto como un cristal. ¡¿Por qué hoy todos le preguntaban lo mismo?! Si Cyborg le decía algo, se iba a tirar de la torre. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba, quizás, _solo quizás_ , podía ser que estuviese sintiendo algo especial por Raven. Quizás por eso estaba reaccionando como lo hacía con ella últimamente. Pero no terminaba de tener sentido. Se había enamorado antes… y no había tenido que pasar por todo este loco remolino de problemas. Suspiró vencido.

\- No estoy muy seguro, Star. Es todo tan raro con Raven… - le confesó. – Pero te prometo algo. – La miró decidido y le sonrió. – Si descubro que estoy e-e-enamor-…ado… de Raven, vas a ser la primera en saberlo, ¿sí?

La chica aplaudió emocionada. - ¡Maravilloso! ¡Esperaré ese momento con ansias!

Chico Bestia perdió un poco la sonrisa, incómodo y se llevó una mano al cuello. – Sí, ja, genial. Tan genial como el helado y los chocolates… - dijo nervioso. No entendía por qué a Star le parecía tan buena noticia. Si se enamoraba de Raven, él ya podía imaginarse todo el esfuerzo que le iba a tomar que la joven lo mirara siquiera. Tuvo un escalofrío ante la idea y apretó los puños. Entonces escuchó el ruido de papel arrugándose y recordó la otra razón por la que estaba ahí. Extendió una mano hacia la pelirroja y le ofreció el panfleto del festival que había olvidado en la sala común. Se disculpó por arrugarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Starfire miró el anuncio del parque de diversiones lleno de colores y actividades maravillosas enumeradas según la hora de su comienzo y suspiró otra vez. – Quisiera que Robin deseara ir conmigo. – murmuró sacando el labio inferior. Chico Bestia le puso una mano en la espalda.

\- No te preocupes, Star. Él te quiere, más allá de cómo lo demuestre. Y, si te sirve de algo, ese parque es de mala suerte. Te lo digo por experiencia.

La chica inclinó la cabeza curiosa. - ¿por qué dirías eso? – preguntó. El chico se aclaró la garganta tosiendo. Luego miró al suelo con las manos juntas.

\- Bueno, fui una vez antes… con Terra.

La mujer quedó muda al escucharlo y, como él había hecho por ella, le puso una mano en la espalda. El chico le sonrió con tristeza. – Gracias, Star.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Luego el chico miró el panfleto en manos de Star. Ella también lo miraba. La chica rio un poco. – A las 20 hs hay una competencia de comida.

\- Seguro no es nada vegetariana – sonrió el chico.

\- También hay una clase de cocina tradicional a esa hora. – comentó la chica señalando otro sector del panfleto.

El muchacho sonrió más. – ¡Y hay una competencia de tiro al blanco! ¿"Premio: un viaje a Miami por dos días"? ¡Seguro que podés ganarlo, Star!

La chica aplaudió emocionada. – ¡Hay un show de fuegos de artificios para terminar la noche! ¡Oh, maravilloso! ¡Será una velada grandiosa! – festejó la chica perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

Chico Bestia disfrutaba ver a Starfire feliz y al verla, el malvado parque de sus recuerdos tristes no le pareció tan terrible como la cara triste de la joven y decidió hacer algo por ella. - ¿Y si vamos nosotros? – preguntó con alegría. Starfire lo miró algo confundida y sorprendida a la vez. – No como pareja, claro. Para eso está Robin. Pero ya que está tan obsesionado con la ciudad, ¡podría quedarse él monitoreando todo y nosotros ir a ver un poco el festival! En vez de ir a las 19, iríamos a las 20, cuando empieza el curso de cocina, participarías del concurso de tiro y volveríamos después de los juegos artificiales. ¡¿No sería genial?! – preguntó el joven tan emocionado como ella. La chica soltó una risita.

\- ¡Lo sería, en verdad! ¿Pero no enfadaría eso a Robin? – preguntó Starfire inocentemente.

\- Mm… podría. Quizás si le decimos que estaríamos vigilando que no pase nada raro en el festival lo permita. ¡Quizás hasta venga! – dijo de pronto, como si viera la luz al fondo de un túnel. ¡Solo tenían que justificar la salida divertida con lógica al estilo Robin y las cosas podían salir súper bien!

Starfire gritó emocionada. - ¡Y si Robin participa de nuestra salida, entonces podríamos invitar a Raven y a Cyborg también!

Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros. – S-sí, podríamos, la verdad.

La idea lo asustaba un poco, pero esperaba que con todo el sudor de la gente, los niños, la comida y el barullo, sus sentidos no fueran a poder concentrarse tanto en la chica gótica como para causarle problemas. Starfire se levantó de la cama de un salto.

\- ¡Iré a hablar con Robin ahora mismo! ¡Oh, muchas gracias Chico Bestia! – le dijo dándole un abrazo rompe huesos.

\- D-de nada, Star… - contestó el muchacho con el aire que le quedaba. La joven pelirroja desapareció de su vista, dirigiéndose al último cuarto del pasillo. Chico Bestia se estiró y trató de volver a encajar sus hombros en su lugar. Luego caminó hacia la sala de operaciones pensando que quizás encontraría a Raven meditando y podría tirarse un rato en el sillón a ahogarse en su maravillosa presencia (que debía dejar se valorar tanto en realidad y ¡¿qué rayos le pasaba?!). Se revolvió el pelo pero entró en la amplia habitación a pesar de todo. Dentro no estaba la belleza violeta, pero sí estaba su mejor amigo Cyborg.

\- ¡B! – Le gritó su amigo recibiéndolo. Estaba sentado en el sillón jugando un videojuego de carreras con un auto tuneado para que se pareciera al Auto T. - ¿Dormiste bien, hermano? – le preguntó.

Había demasiada emoción en su tono y Chico Bestia entrecerró los ojos sospechando algo raro. – Sí, perfecto… ¿por qué?

\- No, digo, porque después de derribar a Cinderblock solo, seguro estabas cansado.

Chico Bestia soltó el aire y sonrió empezando a acercarse al sillón cuando Cyborg volvió a hablar. – Claro que todos tenemos súper fuerza cuando protegemos a nuestra chica, ¿no, bestita? – le dijo riendo por lo bajo. Chico Bestia lo fulminó con la mirada, dio la vuelta y se fue. Ya está. Se iba a tirar del techo. (Igual no se iba a matar tan fácil.)


	3. Resfrío

**¡Muy bien! Hoy es domingo y toca el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla! Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Resfrío**

\- ¡Aaaaaat-CHU! –estornudó Chico Bestia por millonésima vez, ahora convertido en un conejo. Otros tres estornudos le siguieron al primero, transformándolo en pato, oso y ardilla. Suspiró y volvió a su forma humana. Desde el sillón miró la fecha en el televisor. Robin estaba viendo el noticiero que cantaba que era miércoles mientras el chico del clima decía lo lindo que iba a estar el viernes.

Chico Bestia soltó un par de sollozos cómicos. Estaba ODIANDO con toda su alma al Doctor Luz, que se le había ocurrido pelear con ellos el día anterior en mitad de una lluvia torrencial interminable. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Eso es **maldad**! Sintió cosquillas en la nariz provocando un nuevo estornudo que lo convirtió en nutria. Se puso las patitas en la cara tapando los ojitos negros y sollozó un poco más. ¡No _podía_ estar enfermo! No ahora que, después de dos días de arduo trabajo, habían logrado que Robin estuviera de acuerdo en ir al parque de diversiones a "asegurarse que no surgieran problemas". Starfire estaba tan feliz que había propuesto que todos fueran vestidos de civiles como si fuera una gran cita (cosa que Robin había rechazado al instante). Un resfriado era lo último que quería en estos momentos.

\- Me quiedo modiiid – dijo volviendo a su forma humana y con mocos transformando sus palabras. Raven, que ya estaba al borde del desquicio con los estornudos del muchacho lo miró con los ojos rojos y una mueca.

\- Con **gusto** te mataría en este **maldito** momento. – gruñó con el enojo a flor de piel. Por más de que no paraba de meditar (en el momento lo estaba haciendo aunque sin dar frutos), no lograba que sus emociones **desaparecieran y ya**. Lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir. Quiso suspirar y soltó un gruñido. Se golpeó la cara con la palma, totalmente frustrada. Era de noche y decidió que ya había soportado los molestos estornudos del Chico Bestia y el escándalo de Starfire sobre la salida del viernes demasiado tiempo.

Salió de su posición cruzada de piernas en el aire y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Daven, ¿a dónde…?

\- Me voy a mi cuarto y quiero PAZ. COMPLETA y TOTAL, Chico Bestia. – Contestó la joven gótica sin dejarlo terminar. Escuchar su voz con las palabras arrastradas ya la irritaba demasiado. El muchacho, asomado por detrás del respaldo del sillón, la miraba con ojos cansados. Se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente y volvió a esconder la cara tras el mueble con expresión triste. Raven resopló y se fue sin más.

* * *

Se encontraba en un salón amplio y bien iluminado. Quizás demasiado bien iluminado. Ciertas cosas y personas parecían fundirse con la luz perdiendo su definición. De hecho parecía haber luces en todos los rincones donde la vista descansase; en las paredes, en los candelabros cristalinos del techo y en las innumerables velas sobre las mesas. Sin embargo, extrañamente, eso no le molestaba. Se sentía liviana. Tenía una sensación linda en el pecho pero no sabía por qué. Llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta acorde a la situación y tenía el pelo recogido. Sonrió un poco. Le gustaba.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y se dio vuelta. Parecía un hombre, pero no lograba verle bien la cara a pesar de que se esforzaba. Llevaba un traje de gala negro. Él le sonrió y ese sentimiento en su interior dio una vuelta como agua de colores dentro de una bola de cristal, pero sin peso, maravillosa, bella. Sonrió. Era feliz. Mientras esa persona estuviera a su lado podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Raven pestañeó. Y volvió a pestañar. Delante de ella se alzaba su habitación, con sus muebles de siempre y su cómoda oscuridad. Giró la cabeza mirando el techo, inspeccionando todo su alrededor muy despacio. Soltó un suspiro silencioso pensando en su sueño. Luego se llevó las manos al pecho, el lugar donde había sentido esa maravillosa sensación. Quizás… esto era de lo que le hablaban sus doppelgangers.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Raven se sintió tranquila al despertar de su sueño y, a pesar de que eran las 5:50 de la mañana, decidió meditar. Se sentó en su cama, repitió su mantra y allí permaneció, en un calmo trance hasta que se hicieron las 7. Entonces abrió los ojos, sonrió apenas y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un té. Su sueño había alumbrado una nueva luz sobre sus crípticos problemas. Al lograr calmarse por fin, la idea de que quizás todo esto tuviera que ver con el amor, como sus doppelgangers le habían dicho, ya no le parecía tan ridícula. Después de todo, realmente no tenía mucha experiencia en ese ámbito y se resistía fuertemente a todo lo que estuviera relacionado a ello. Era posible que se… hubiera enamorado sin notarlo de alguien y que, al tratar de reprimir todo, estuviera confundiéndose y empeorando las cosas cada vez más. Suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Podía ser, sí. La pregunta era, ¿de quién?

Raven entró y fue hacia las hornallas. Puso agua a hervir mientras pensaba. Estaba tan tranquila que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba tarareando. Puso hebras de té en un saquito de tela blanco y preparó su taza negra. _¿Cyborg?_ , pensó. No, no lo creía. Era un buen hombre y lo quería mucho, pero lo consideraba más un hermano que un posible candidato amoroso. Chico Bestia estaba descartado de entrada porque era la persona más irritante sobre la faz de la Tierra. Acuaman… no podía ser. Era atractivo, sí, pero no era el chico que deseaba para su futuro. Qué tal…

\- Raven, se te ve contenta. – dijo una voz desde su izquierda, haciéndola saltar. Miró la fuente del sonido y se sonrojó ya que era la persona en la que estaba por pensar. Robin la miraba con una juguetona sonrisa desde el otro lado de la barra. Tenía los brazos apoyados sobre la madera y estaba inclinado hacia adelante para verla mejor. Raven entrecerró los ojos, algo frustrada. No podía negar que era atractivo… Muy atractivo.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – contestó en tono monocorde dirigiendo su atención al té nuevamente para ocultar su vergüenza.

\- No, para nada, - dijo el chico negando con la cabeza y con la sonrisa aun en los labios. –me agrada verte así.

Raven sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tragó saliva y trató de no darle importancia, pero le era casi imposible. Rápidamente decidió que no quería estar más tiempo en el mismo lugar que el joven maravilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Robin avanzó para utilizar la cocina. En el proceso, pasaron uno al lado del otro, rozando sus brazos y por un momento Raven sintió un temblor extraño. Siguió caminando hacia el sillón donde se sentó para tomar su té. _"Todo está bien"_ , se dijo. Sin embargo, al alzar su taza notó que tenía una rajadura que hacía 2 segundos no estaba ahí. Se puso roja y una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la frente. ¡¿Le gustaba Robin?!

Evitando con todas sus fuerzas la cocina, Raven se levantó y se fue, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. De nuevo se encerró en su cuarto; toda la inquietud, ansiedad y enojo de los días anteriores había regresado junto al insoportable dolor de cabeza. No le podía gustar Robin. Estaba prohibido. No importaba la cantidad de veces que la hubiera ayudado, ni lo mucho que lo admirara y respetara, ni la cantidad de partidos de batalla naval que hubiesen compartido. Era un " _no_ " rotundo, en letras gigantes y en negrita. Era el novio de Starfire…

Este pensamiento rompió su meditación como un cachetazo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahora sentada en la cama, Raven se agarró la cabeza. Luego soltó un largo y dolido suspiro.

En otra parte de la torre, Chico Bestia despertaba por enésima vez con un lado de la nariz tapado y la garganta seca. Sentía que tenía mocos en el cerebro.

\- Ugh. – se quejó solo para descubrir que un asqueroso batallón de mocos se había reunido en su garganta.

Después de sonarse por al menos 20 minutos, Chico Bestia se encaminó a la cocina. Mientras más se acercaba, más le preocupaba el siguiente problema que debía resolver. Qué iba a desayunar. Su desayuno normal (leche de soja y cereales geniales) era frío y no quería nada frío entrando en su cuerpo y empeorando las cosas. Si no se curaba para el día siguiente le iba a agarrar un ataque de angustia. ¿Verlos a todos irse contentos al parque y él quedar atrapado? No, por favor.

Con pasos lentos y arrastrados, llegó a la puerta de la cocina y se asomó. Dentro estaba Robin haciendo comida como si fuera una función de circo; los huevos volaban, se rompían en la sartén y las cáscaras salían despedidas hacia el basurero como por arte de magia. Sonaba un rock muy rítmico de fondo y Robin movía la cabeza al compás, haciendo un beatbox extraño que lo hacía ver muy cómico. Chico Bestia sonrió y salió antes de que su compañero lo viera. Sin embargo, tres pasos después estaba estornudando y cambiando de forma sin parar.

\- ¡¿Chico Bestia, te hago un omelet?! – preguntó el líder de los titanes por encima de la música.

\- Ugh… No. Gracias. – respondió el otro muchacho, sorbiéndose los mocos. Fue hacia el sillón ya agotado de estar tan enfermo y se tiró sobre él, entregado como quien está perdido a la mar. Un mar verde, denso y asqueroso.

Quiso despejar su mente pero todos los pensamientos lo llevaban de vuelta al parque de diversiones y la INCREÍBLE salida que iba a perderse si no se curaba pronto. Intentó con más fuerza bloquear esos pensamientos y concentrarse en alguna otra cosa. Lo único que surgía era que quería tomar algo caliente que lo ayudara y no sabía qué. Casi nadie tomaba cosas calientes entre sus compañeros. Cyborg y Robin tomaban café de vez en cuando y Raven tomaba té, nada más. Un momento. ¡Raven! ¡Raven podía saber qué necesitaba hacer para sentirse mejor! El problema era que ella ya estaba enojada con él desde el día anterior por sus estornudos…

Como si estuviera llamando a la suerte, un estornudo le sacudió el cuerpo, volviéndolo una tortuga. Suspiró, sin embargo, desde su nueva perspectiva vio algo que antes no había notado. La taza negra de Raven estaba sobre la mesa. Para Chico Bestia esa siempre había sido la taza más aburrida en la historia de todas las tazas de la torre T. Sin embargo, tenía algo de intrigante que el negro la cubriera completa y perfectamente. Al menos hasta entonces, porque ahora una línea blanca resaltaba entre el negro profundo. Era el blanco cremoso de la cerámica. Cualquiera fuera la razón, estaba rota.

El muchacho volvió a su forma humana y levantó la taza girándola en sus manos con delicadeza. Luego sonrió de oreja a oreja lleno de energía a pesar del resfrío y se fue a su cuarto con la taza. Tenía que prepararse para salir.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, Raven sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se bajó atropelladamente de la cama. _"¿Y si es Robin?"_ pensó acomodándose el pelo con las manos. Mientras lo hacía gruñó y soltó un insulto en otra lengua, harta del dolor de cabeza que la atacaba. Se cacheteó las mejillas, su cara inexpresiva como siempre aunque algo sonrojada. Estóica, abrió la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba Chico Bestia con una campera enorme y una bufanda cubriéndole el cuello y la boca. Raven entrecerró los ojos luchando con la desilusión unos segundos. Chico Bestia sonrió.

\- Hola, Rae – dijo. Raven empezó a cerrar la puerta y Chico Bestia la detuvo. - ¡Woah! ¡Vengo en son de paz! ¡Lo juro! – dijo rápidamente y Raven, en contra de su buen juicio, le dio el beneficio de la duda. El chico volvió a sonreír. El resfrío tenía un gran lado positivo del que no sabía si se quería deshacer; no sentía ese aroma que emanaba de Raven. Eso le permitía estar relajado junto a ella, cosa que extrañaba. – Bueno, quería pedirte algo como un fa-fa-aaah… - Un estornudo estaba a punto de escapársele en el momento menos indicado. Si seguía estornudando así, Raven le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara de verdad y no le iba a hablar más en todo el día. Se tapó la nariz y la boca, mirando para otro lado y contó números en su cabeza, esperando que se pasara la picazón dentro de su nariz. Unos segundos después pudo volver a hablar sin transformarse en nada contra su voluntad. – Un favor.

Raven levantó una ceja. - ¿Cuál? – preguntó.

\- Necesito ayuda con algo... – le confesó, poniéndose una mano en el cuello como si todo esto le diera vergüenza. Eso interesó aún más a Raven, que avanzó un paso más cerca de él sin notarlo.

\- ¿Con qué? – preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para verle mejor la cara.

\- Uh… Bueno, estuve pensando y de verdad quiero curarme e ir mañana al parque. Y también quiero desayunar. Pero quiero algo que me haga bien. Algo caliente como un… _té_. – Dijo la última palabra como si le diera miedo que lo mordiera al salir y a Raven le pareció gracioso e irritante a la vez. Lo demostró mucho dejando su cara perfectamente inexpresiva.

\- Querés que te ayude.

\- Sí… Por favor. – pidió el muchacho rendido.

\- A hacer té.

\- Si venís a la cocina te va a sorprender, lo prometo.

Raven entrecerró un poco los ojos. La curiosidad picándole el cerebro con un palito. Salió del cuarto, dando un par de pasos más adelante y quedando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del muchacho que no se había movido. Antes de que pudiera retroceder, la puerta se cerró automáticamente y se sintió repentinamente acorralada. Se esforzó por no dejarlo notar en su rostro, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que saliera de ahí. Con fingida indiferencia, se movió hacia la derecha y se encaminó a la cocina. Chico Bestia se quedó parado en el lugar unos segundos más, viéndola alejarse. Soltó el aire que ni sabía que estaba guardando y sacudió la cabeza. Sentía más calor de lo normal y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Está bien, no podía olerla, pero no cambiaba tanto sus inexplicables reacciones físicas.

Raven fue la primera en llegar a la cocina. Al entrar descubrió que la barra estaba cubierta de cajitas de té de diversas variedades y marcas. Esperaba encontrar alguna tontería, no un paraíso del té, así que enseguida se sentó a inspeccionar todo con interés. Chico Bestia llegó detrás de ella y sonrió ante la escena. Se sentó a su lado y observó cómo Raven levantaba y leía las inscripciones en las distintas cajas. Su rostro apenas mostraba la emoción, pero él lo notaba. Era un pequeño brillo en sus ojos como si "Alegría" estuviese riendo y saltando detrás. Pensando en eso, el muchacho no paraba de sonreír. Entonces Raven miró hacia la punta de la mesa, donde había una caja forrada con papel de regalo excesivamente colorido. Raven la miró con desconfianza por un largo momento, luego estiró el brazo y la tomó. Era más pesada que las cajas del té; claramente se trataba de otra cosa. Miró a Chico Bestia entonces alzando una ceja. Él se puso una mano tras la cabeza, nervioso.

\- Uh, eso es para vos. – dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Raven sintió la sorpresa brotando en su pecho. Volvió a mirar la caja en sus manos. El papel que la envolvía tenía estrellitas de colores y parecía para niños. Miró al muchacho de nuevo, temiendo qué pudiese haber adentro.

\- No es mi cumpleaños. – comentó, por si acaso.

\- Lo sé, Raven. Solo abrí la caja. – Le contestó Chico Bestia irritado.

Raven empezó a destruir el papel entonces. Debajo la caja era negra. Eso le gustaba y la sorprendía aún más. En la parte de arriba había una tarjeta con un mensaje en papel blanco con lapicera negra. " _Para Rae, de Gar_ ". Raven parpadeó dos veces ingresando la información. Miró al muchacho que evitaba sus ojos a toda costa. ¿Por qué había usado su nombre real…? Decidió ignorar el detalle y abrir la caja.

Chico Bestia la miró disimuladamente. Raven se había quedado congelada mirando el interior de la caja. Muy despacio, metió una mano y sacó lo que estaba dentro. Era una taza baja y negra como la que venía usando hasta entonces, pero esta no era totalmente negra. Sí, estaba pintada de un negro profundo e infinito como la anterior, pero en él aparecían pequeños destellos de violeta, blanco y azul. Juntos formaban un universo y Raven no dejaba de mirarlo. Giró la taza varias veces y en distintas direcciones. Sonrió y Chico Bestia se sonrojó inmediatamente. Sintió dentro de él una enorme emoción que parecía quemarle el cuerpo desde el estómago. Quiso soltar aire y lo sintió caliente. Raven lo miró con su bella sonrisa y le dio las gracias con calma. Entonces él juntó las manos y las apretó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza en la dirección contraria. Sentía que se quemaba y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que se veía. Lo bellos que se veían sus labios al curvarse de esa manera. Quería besarla. Y eso no era normal. No podía pasar, ¡no, Garfield, no!

Raven, por su parte, estaba feliz. Le gustaba la taza y no estaba del todo segura de porqué. Claro que su orgullo dictaba que le gustaba más su taza negra. Era perfecta para ella, pero esta taza tenía algo que la hipnotizaba. Era un universo de posibilidades. Un mensaje positivo. Una sonrisa fácil. Algo le brotaba en el pecho y no la dejaba parar de sonreír. Sacudió la cabeza hasta convertirla en una media sonrisa y se levantó. Rodeó la barra y se acercó a la alacena de dónde sacó la taza del muchacho, una taza llena de animalitos que tenía hace más años de los que debería. Luego puso agua a calentar y volvió a sentarse. Agarró algunas cajas de té, eligiéndolas atentamente, y luego las puso delante de ellos de modo organizado, dejando las demás más atrás.

\- En sí, cualquier té puede ayudarte con un resfrío solo por el hecho de que es caliente, - explicó Raven en su tono monocorde. – pero ciertas infusiones son mejores para esto que otras. Las que tienen jazmín son muy buenas. Si tomaras un poco cada día, te ayudaría a evitar los resfríos. El té de Rooibos también es útil; tiene muchas vitaminas y tomillo. - Mientras hablaba, Raven señalaba las cajas de té y se aseguraba de que el muchacho la estuviera escuchando. El chico miraba las cajas pero más parecía verla a ella y eso empezaba a irritarla. – En realidad, cualquier té con miel y limón te va a ayudar. – terminó rápidamente, queriendo acabar con ese momento incómodo. - ¿Cuál querés?

El muchacho parpadeó como si saliera de un trance. – Uh… no sé. – dijo algo avergonzado. – Normalmente elijo las comidas nuevas por el olor, además de su ausencia de carne, pero no puedo oler nada. – Explicó sorbiéndose los mocos ruidosamente. Enseguida un pañuelo envuelto en energía negra apareció delante de su cara.

\- Si volvés a hacer eso, me voy. – decretó Raven dejando que el muchacho agarrara el papel. Chico Bestia sonrió nervioso. Raven miró la tetera y la atrajo con su magia junto a un apoyador negro. Dejó ambas cosas en la barra y volvió a mirar al muchacho. – Elegí. – le ordenó.

\- Uh… - El muchacho se movió incómodo en su silla. Miró las cajas, sus ojos saltando de unas a otras sin orden. Luego miró a Raven sacando un poco el labio inferior. – ¿Elegís por mí, por favor?

Raven sintió que estaba punto de tener 4 brillantes ojos rojos, pero soltó el aire y agarró una caja. La puso en frente del chico. Él la tomó y la olió pero lo inundó la tristeza al comprobar que realmente no percibía nada.

\- Tiene jengibre. – comentó Raven como si Chico Bestia entendiera algo al respecto. El muchacho la miró unos segundos temiendo hacer movimientos bruscos y luego asintió. Era como si un animalito pequeño y bello pudiese transformarse en una bestia feroz en cualquier momento. Nadie quiere eso.

Raven preparó té para ambos, ella tomando otro y volviendo a sonreír al ver su taza. El interior también estaba lleno de estrellas y el agua parecía sumergirlas en el fondo del mar. Era una imagen tranquilizadora. A su lado, el muchacho probó el té y al principio tuvo las peores reacciones posibles. Cada sorbo le generaba un gesto nuevo, una sacudida en todo el cuerpo y muchas ganas de PARAR. Pero tomó y siguió tomando hasta que ya no le resultó tan malo. Con la nariz tapada, sentía mucho menos el sabor. Imaginaba que en estado normal sería terrible.

Raven lo miró fijo unos segundos. Luego pestañeó. –Ah. – dijo. – Olvidé que podés ponerle azúcar.

Chico Bestia la fulminó con la mirada. – Tendrías que haber dicho eso hace rato.

Raven no se inmutó, mirando hacia adelante y tomando otro sorbo de su té. Cuando terminó su bebida, el muchacho se recostó sobre la barra y cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía pesado y aun lleno de mocos.

\- Ugh… - Se quejó en un murmullo. Raven lo miró de reojo, inexpresiva como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto ir mañana?

\- ¡Es un parque de diversiones! ¡Va a ser genial! – contestó el muchacho. Sin embargo, Raven notó algo raro escondiéndose tras su aparente felicidad. – Además, va a hacerle bien a Star.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Starfire? – preguntó Raven enseguida. Chico Bestia sonrió.

\- Nah, quiere un poco más de atención de Robin. Es lo normal. Cualquiera que salga con él tendría ese problema. Se obsesiona con el trabajo.

De pronto Raven no contestó. Cuando la miró, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre. Al notar que la miraba, parpadeó, giró hacia su taza y empezó a tomar de nuevo, con movimientos carentes de su calma normal. Una sensación extraña, como aguas turbias, empezó a crecer en el pecho del muchacho, que se levantó de la mesa para verla mejor.

\- ¿Raven…? – preguntó, sintiendo presión en el corazón. La chica no lo dejó seguir hablando, poniendo las manos en alto en su dirección.

\- Voy a ayudarte con tu resfriado. – decretó de pronto con las mejillas rosadas y las cejas fruncidas. Sus manos empezaron a brillar con una luz azul y las apoyó en el pecho del muchacho, haciendo que se sonrojara. Se concentró cuánto pudo y el chico empezó a sentir que se le despejaba la nariz y el cuerpo se le iba volviendo más liviano. Sin embargo, otra cosa también volvía con una fuerza mayor a la que antes había tenido. Mientras menos tapada tenía la nariz, más reaparecía el aroma hipnótico de Raven. Para empeorar las cosas, se había vuelto aún más fuerte, como si le gritara " _tómame, te necesito"._ Sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo empezando desde la base de la columna y poniéndole los pelos de punto. Rascó la madera de la barra con las uñas, desesperado por detenerse y empezó a respirar en jadeos pero no servía. Ya era tarde.

Raven empezó a decir algo, que debió ser "ya está", cuando un par de brazos la rodeó con fuerza. La mujer se quedó tiesa, con los ojos abiertos como platos. El muchacho la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, con desesperación, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Raven. Respiró profundo y exhaló aire caliente por la boca. Entonces Raven sintió como si una oleada de calor se esparciera desde su cuello por todo su cuerpo. Soltó el más pequeño de los grititos y el muchacho se estremeció, como un terremoto y la apretó con más fuerza, mordiéndose el labio contra su cuello.

Entonces fue demasiado para Raven y sacó a Chico Bestia volando por el aire con una explosión de magia. Se abrazó a sí misma, su cara totalmente roja y su mente en un frenesí de emociones y confusión. Sin pensar ni un segundo más, hizo un portal y se teletransportó a su cuarto. Chico Bestia se tapó la cara. Seguía ebrio de la chica, pero su parte más humana le reprochaba sus acciones. ¡ _¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a Raven, de entre todas las personas posibles?! Ahora sí que no te vuelve a hablar,_ se dijo a sí mismo empezando a soltar pequeños sollozos graciosos. Después de hundirse en la miseria por un rato, se levantó con la resolución de que eso no iba a volver a pasar, que se iba a controlar, que iba a averiguar qué rayos le pasaba a su cuerpo y entonces salió al pasillo y el corazón le dio un brinco. Todas las luces del pasillo estaban destruidas. Parpadeó mil veces tratando de procesar el hecho de que Raven hubiese perdido el control y las hubiese roto todas. Perdido el control… por él.


End file.
